If You Only Knew the Truth
by corrintaylor
Summary: Jerome cheated on Mara and Willow, leaving them both heartbroken and Amber left Alfie for fashion school. Will Jerome and Alfie be able to get back on their feet? Willow, Mara, and Joy are the new options for them, since Amber and Nina have left, Patricia is taken, and KT just isn't right for either of them. The only question is who matches? Dedicated to Liv and Ell :)
1. You Just Don't Get it

**Joy Mercers POV**

It wasn't planned and I don't really know how it happened, but it happened. There was no warning, no time to prepare. All that I know is that I don't know why it wasn't expected, and why it didn't happen sooner. It just kind of happened.

Fabian had been the man of my dreams, but Jerome had changed that. I was really a terrible person. I regret a lot of what I have done. Writing that article on Nina was borderline nasty, but kissing Fabian was even worse. I will admit, I loved running the Jackal, but I feel like it ruined so many things for me.

When Jerome and I first met, we were instantly frenemies. He was always so mean to me about liking Fabian, and him and Alfie would always pull pranks on me. Even through high school it stayed the same. However, eventually I guess we both realized because of Mara and Willow that we were soul mates.

Willow has moved on from the fact that Jerome cheated, she is even dating Alfie. But Mara is a wreck, on the outside she hates Jerome, but deep down not only is she broken, but she is yearning for him to find his way back into her heart.

I get why she is angry with me, but she needs to accept the fact that Jerome with me now, and she needs to get over her grudge. She needs to move on in life. Maybe she could get back together with Mick when he returns from Australia.

I just kept thinking in my bed. Thinking about what me and Jerome had, and what we will have. I don't know how to fix this wreck, but I swear that I will. Willow has agreed to help me win him back, she should be here any minute now.

**Willow Jenk's POV**

I was walking towards Joy's, KT's, and my room. I saw Mara talking to Victor, and I sensed bad vibes. I got my emergency cypress oil, and I opened the door. "But they need to be punished for what they have done! Why can't you at least consider asking Sweetie if we can reopen the Jackal? An article on Jerome cheating on me, Willow, and Joy needs to be published!" Mara whined. Bad vibes, bad vibes! I poured a bit of cypress oil on my hand threw it into the office.

"What are you doing girl?" Victor screamed at me very loudly. If he is loud he must be excited! Oh no, more bad vibes!

"I am sorry Victor, but there are too many bad vibes here and my emergency cypress oil isn't enough! I need to go get more!" I sing songed as I then skipped to my room.

I opened the door to hear someone crying. "Where have you been?" Joy sobbed. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and she had black streaks of make-up down her face.

"I am so sorry Joy, but I sensed bad vibes, and I needed to use my emergency cypress oil!" I muttered.


	2. I Still Care Enough to Write This

**Mara Jaffray's POV**

I understand that both Victor and Mr. Sweet disagree with me writing an article about my experience with what Jerome did to Willow and I. I don't ever want him to harm one of us the same way that he hurt Willow and I. I'm just looking out for my peers.

After minutes of contemplating over whether or not to write the article, I decided to write it!

_A cheater. What really is a cheater? A cheater is someone who does something for themselves unfairly at others expense. For instance, when two people are in a committed relationship they are supposed to love and trust one another, but when one of them betrays that trust, they are cheating. The world is filled with plenty of cheaters, but it is not acceptable. _

_Recently, someone who many of us trusted as a best friend, brother, and even as a boyfriend has turned on the world by becoming an unheartly cheater. Jerome Clarke was in a committed relationship with both Mara Jaffray and Willow Jenks at the same time. Jerome broke both Mara and Willows trust, and he doesn't have a care in the world. Rather than try to win one of us back; Jerome is trying to get another girl. _

_Willow and Mara originally learned that Jerome was cheating on both of them when Joy Mercer informed them. Both Willow and Mara were heartbroken by what Jerome had done to them. Joy, Mara, and Willow came up with a plan of revenge on Jerome. All three girls yearned for Jerome to pay for what he had done..._

Writing an article so scandulous is harder than I imagined it to be. However, I know that in the end it will really make a difference. I think that I am going to finish tomorrow.

I was just closing my laptop when Alfie walked in.


	3. Unexpected Turns

**A lot of my readers have asked me about endgame ships, well this story is unpredictable, and after reading this chapter you all will surely realize this. Anyways, I have decided on the endgame ships, but everyone does end up in a relationship. The story revolves around Mara, Joy, Willow, Jerome, Alfie, and Amber's relationships.**

**Also, I made a mistake last chapter. Here are the rooms...**

**Willow, Joy, and KT**

**Mara, Patricia, and Amber once she comes.**

**Xx Rinni**

* * *

**Mara Jaffray's POV**

"Mara, I need to tell you something!" Alfie blurted, a sense of fear smothered across his face. I glared at him, but then calmly waved for him to come in . He stepped forward, shutting the door behind him. "Um," Alfie muttered. His eyes were filled with fear. "I don't really know how to say this," Alfie said as he turned towards the door, and began to twist the knob.

I popped off my bed, and pulled Alfie back in. "What is it Alf-" I started, but before I could finish, his lips were locked with mine.

He wrapped his arms around my back, and pulled me closer. He bit my lip, and then slipped his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arm around him, and kissed back a little. I circled my tongue around his, and that is when I realized what I was doing. I wasn't kissing just anyone, I was kissing Alfie. And then I realized that Alfie is dating Willow.

I unwrapped my arms from around him, and then pulled away. I wiped my mouth, and then looked at him. He was standing there looking heartbroken, but that didn't stop me from leaning over and smacking him. "Your dating Willow!" I screeched!

"No, she just dumped me, she said something about still loving Jerome," Alfie replied sadly. By now tears were streaming down his face. I really felt for him, but I wasn't in love with Alfie.

"Am I just your second then?" I softly asked.

Alfie started to cry a little bit harder when he said, "Actually, you're my third. I miss Amber! Mara, why did I ever let her leave?" I pulled Alfie into another hug, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips being careful to not allow his tongue to once again slip into my mouth.

"Alfie. I know how hard this must be on you, but we all love you, and Amber, she isn't coming back," I stated to Alfie trying to calm him down. He leaned in for another kiss, but I didn't allow it. I loved Alfie like a brother, and as Mick would say; we're mates, not dates.

**Alfie Lewis's POV**

* * *

Her lips were so soft, softer than Willows, but not as soft as Ambers. Mara was just another goddess who rejected me, I had blown it with Willow, Amber, and now with Mara. I turned away from Mara, and began heading towards the door once more. I stretched my arm out until my hand was clasped around the doorknob, and twisted it.

I opened the door, only to reveal the person I had be waiting for.

"Amber."


End file.
